No
by AJigsaw
Summary: The kitten looked up at the tall man, her eyes wide with the 'innocent' look she practiced so often. It always got her food, maybe now it could get her a home.  A short story I did when I was bored and had an ebil case of writers block for my other story.
1. Chapter 1

No

"Meow"

Absolutely not.

"Meow"

No, this was NOT happening.

"Meow"

He glared at the little thing blocking his path, silently willing it to move. The little grey speckled kitten was staring at him. Just sitting there in his way, mocking him, as if it owned the street.

"Meow"

His eye twitched. Why he did not just kick it or electrocute it he did not know. Something about it's eyes, those huge yellow innocent orbs, stopped him.

It was a somewhat peaceful day and even the Reapers weren't being troublesome, so Cole decided to take a leisurely stroll through the streets. He turns the corner, and runs into THIS. This little flea magnet acting all macho and big in her little one way street.

"Meow"

She cautiously padded up to him, as if knowing he could fry her at any moment. Seeing no immediate threat, she made loops between his legs, brushing her tail against his ankle.

He clenched his fists, feeling the electricity soaring through them.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, leaning down to scoop the cat up in his arms.

He held the white and grey bundle of fur up to his face "Why do you have to be so fucking cute. I can't just leave you here for some Reaper to chew  
on."

She looked at him attentively _'Well of course you can't! I'm a lady!'_ she seemed to say.

He decided to walk back to the apartment, afraid if he used his powers or stepped in a puddle of some kind it would tazer the tiny thing. Cole walked up and sighed, plopping next to the couch beside Zeke who was flipping between channels on the tv. Zeke looked over at Cole and then down at the kitten sitting in Cole's lap.

"Oh my god, that is such a fucking cute little animal!" he screamed.

Cole shook his head. "No. We aren't keeping her."

"Oh, but look at the wittle thing, it's so cute in it's grey coat and cute wittle kitty ears." Zeke cooed at it in a baby voice.

She hissed at him and threatened him with her paws, claws extended._ 'Woah! Back the FUCK up whale!'_

Cole smirked and looked over at Zeke, who was cowering at the edge of the couch.

"I like her. I think I'm gonna name her Vicious, or maybe Anti-Zeke."

Zeke came closer, checking Anti-Zeke out.

"Why not Cutie?"Cole shook his head, not looking at Zeke. "Because it sounds gay."

"No it doesn't, it sounds cute."

The kitten glared at Travis and Cole smiled widely._'The fuck? Cutie? Ya, I'll show you how cute I am, one day, you'll_  
_fall asleep and-'_

"Ok fine, how bout Cat? Or Kitty?"

Cole gave him a look. "Cat? Who names their cat Cat?"

"Who names their cat Vicious?"

"I do." Cole countered.

Vicious nodded her head at Zeke_. 'Take that you overgrown whale.'_

Zeke stared as if he knew what she had thought "We aren't keeping  
her."

Cole smiled "Oh yes we are." He grabbed the remote and started  
flipping through the channels.

Zeke glared at Vicious. She glared triumphantly back and laid down  
on Coles lap, curling up into a ball.

_'Haha, stupid ugly human.'_

"Hmph, stupid ugly cat." Zeke mumbled.

* * *

Have you enjoid it enough? Good, now get the fuck out. Lol I keed I keed. I know its super short. Sorry bout that.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole collapsed on the strangely colored sofa, snuggling his face against the fuzzy cusions.

It was about that time that he realized that the sofa was soft, more so than it should be. And it was fuzzy, no sofa is fuzzy. So what the _fuck_ was he resting his face on?

Just then a small paw gave him a swift smack to the back of the head. Cole opened his eyes, finding the sofa was now a speckled gray and white color.

His nose filled with the unique smell of Mint. Like those Peppermint patties, exept it didn't burn your nose. It was sweet, and made you wanna lick your lips, just to make sure there wasn't the sweet taste of chocolate mint there.

_'Off, Thunder.'_ The kitten said quietly, although all Cole heard was a small meow. Thunder was her new nickname for Cole. She loved it, and she new perfectly well his powers were actually lightning, but it was tiring to call him Lightning, and besides, Thunder was shorter. Therefore.

The tiny paw smacked at him again, willing him to get up. Cole sighed and raised his head, letting the small speckled furball escape.

It had been four weeks since the kitten had snuck itself into Cole's heart. Just by standing in his way and not letting him cross the street. Damn furball.

Except Mint had been acting strange for three days, she had been venturing further and further out of range. Cole was starting to get worried, you never know when a Reaper might come along and 'Oh hey! This looks edible.'

Fried mint kitty. Not cool.

Travis had been very unhappy when the little kitty completely ignored him for the whole first week. Although small signs had been strangely appearing to Travis, and he finally started to try and loose some weight. Travis says the fat gods are talking to him. But Cole thought differently, seeing as how he watched Mint drag the animal crackers out from the cupboard and hid them under the sofa.

The cat was like the fucking snack police.

She hid his snacks, attacked him when he tried to eat sugar, and spilled his pop.

Poor, poor Travis. Forced to eat healthily by a kitten.

Says the man who couldn't cross the street because of said cat.

Shut up.

Speaking of who, Travis and his great belly came tromping through the roof door, putting a bag of groceries _'cough'_ JUNK FOOD on the makeshift table. Cole let a small smile spread across his lips as he watched Mint jump up and inspect what was in the bag.

_'Fatass.'_ Mint meowed simply.

After inspecting the food _'cough'_ junk, Mint went over to the side of the building, glaring at Zeke all the way. When there, she sat and stared at the sunset, her expression almost wistful.

Cole frowned and turned towards Zeke.

"Hey, hey, hey, ZEKE!"

Zeke jumped up from his position hunched over his groceries, giving Cole a look with traces of potato chip on his lips.

"What?"

"Watch Mint." Cole said simply.

"Why the hell would I want to watch that demon?" Zeke said, turning back to his food.

"I think she wants to leave."

Zeke stopped, a chip dropping from his mouth as he turned to look at the speckled kitten.

Cole got off of the couch and made his way over to Mint. Once there he sat down a comfortable distance away.

"Kitty kitty." Cole cooed.

Mint looked at him and padded over, rubbing her face against his lovingly. Cole stared at her glowing yellow eyes, the answer was clear in them, even when no words were shared. Mint wanted to leave, she was not a house, err, roof cat. She loved adventure and exploration. Which she couldn't do here.

Cole picked her up and jumped off the building, leaving an absolutely shocked Zeke standing there stuffing his face with Pringles.

Cole looked at the bland, cement street where he first met Mint, who struggled in his grip. Cole let her jump down to the sidewalk, the very sidewalk she arrogantly blocked his path.

The memories brought a smile to his lips as he bent down to tell her a last goodbye.

"Hey, cat. You'd better be careful or the next time I see you, I might just electrocute you."

Mint licked his nose with her rough tongue and turned to leave.

_'I love you too Thunder.'_

* * *

Welp, please don't kill me for this.

Cole's Minty fresh kitty LEFT HIM D:

This LAST chapter was inspired by my cat, Tiger.

He died a few days ago.

This chapter is about letting things go, even if you love them dearly.

Buuuuuuuuuuut.

I am sending Mint on a world wide, alternate universe, dimention hopping vacation! Review or send me a message to tell me what series of anything or everything you want Mint to visit.

Anime, Movies, Games, Bleach, Fable, Four Brothers, Call of Duty. ANYTHING :D

Just send me the name of the series, what category thingy it's in, and if you want, you can even tell me a small plot :3

I probably won't get to them all, but I will try.  
If I have to.  
I guess.

Love peace and chicken grease,  
Jigsaw


End file.
